The Player
The Player The Player (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 16:46-16:47). Time Life Entertainment. The Player says: "I am The Player." is a very powerful ghost who likes to play games for high stakes. The Player (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 16:47-16:51). Time Life Entertainment. The Player says: "I play games for very high stakes." History The Player only exists out of its love for games. The Player (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 17:14-17:18). Time Life Entertainment. The Player says: "Of all games, they are my reason to exist." In the late 20th century, his focus turned to trains. Out of a desire for realism, the Player decided he would use the Ghostbusters to populate his train world construct. He manifested the original Penn Station at the Madison Square Garden and soon encountered the Ghostbusters aboard his classic locomotive. The Player stated the terms of his game to the team. If they could make it to the engine and turn it off in 30 minutes before the train arrived in the Ghost World, they would be spared. The Player (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 17:55-18:03). Time Life Entertainment. The Player says: "If you can make your way from this caboose up to the engine and stop the train before it enters the tunnel to my Ghost World, then you're free to go." The Ghostbusters and Slimer soon realized that each section of the train was an inter-dimensional containment unit. Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 18:43-18:46). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "These train cars must be interdimensional containment units." In the first, they played Tag with a monster and in the second, beat the high score of a pinball game titled "A Real Ghostbusters Last Run!" They entered the engine room but could only turn it off by scoring a jackpot on a slot machine. The Player couldn't resist giving them a hint on how to win and stated, "Only stand a ghost of a chance." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 24:48-24:54). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "So when the Player said we only had a ghost of a chance, he was telling us that only a ghost like Slimer could win." Egon Spengler realized the meaning and had Slimer play the machine. It worked and the train was stopped. When he was defeated, the Player said that it wasn't over, implying that he would return one day to challenge the Ghostbusters again. Madison Square Garden was returned to normal. Personality Interestingly he enjoys a good game, and seems reasonably fair during the episode giving hints and so on. He refers to himself as a "sporting ghost" and thus gives the Ghostbusters a "sporting chance." While he tips the odds obviously in his own favor, he never makes a game outright impossible to win. He seems to like the role of a jester. Trivia *The Player said he was a class all to himself. The Player (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 17:00-17:03). Time Life Entertainment. The Player says: "I'm in a class by myself, Dr. Spengler." The Player is believed by many fans to be a Class 12. That being said, Egon Spengler's P.K.E. Meter busted as he was doing the reading and he mentioned the meter was adjusted to withstand the readings of a Class 10, Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer Streak" (1989) (DVD ts. 16:55-16:59). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Incredible. This meter can register any ghosts up to a Class 10." so it would've just slightly malfunctioned if he was a Class 11 like the Ghostmaster. Powers The Player is an extremely powerful entity. Reality warping: The player can manipulate reality on a huge scale, and he can use these powers to do whatever he wants. His only limitation seems to be his imagination. Conjuring: He can conjure up and remove items at will. Shapeshifting: He has some ability to change shape. Flights: Standard ghost powers. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Slimer Streak" References Gallery ThePlayer02.jpg ThePlayer03.jpg ThePlayer04.jpg ThePlayer05.jpg ThePlayer06.jpg ThePlayer07.jpg ThePlayer08.jpg Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 12